AVP: Rewritten
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: on hold What if Alexa Woods and Adele Rousseau weren’t the only females on the Antarctica expedition? What if there were a photographer and I don’t mean Miller. And what would have happened if Scar had a twin brother named Rogue, what if scar doesn't die
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__What if Alexa Woods and Adele Rousseau weren't the only females on the Antarctica expedition? What if there were a photographer and I don't mean Miller. And what would have happened if Scar had a twin brother named Rogue? What happens if Scar doesn't die in the end? Well you'll just have to read and find out. _

_--_

_**Chapter 1 : the Offer. **_

"Come on hold still" I whispered as I zoomed in on the little squirrel that munched happily on his damnable little acorn. I mean I was supposed to be shooting the scenery for my Art final. I was a week away from graduating from the Art Institute of Michigan. I was soon to be a professional Photographer, not that I wasn't good enough now; I mean I was hired by some of the best. Last year I took photos of nesting gorillas for national geographic. But damn this little guy was just so cute I couldn't take the opportunity pass me up.

"That's it, just like that, flicker your tail and ignore me" I said, awesome the camera was in the perfect position, now all I had to do was wait for the perfect moment to capture its beauty. I loved photography, it was my life, I was introduced to it in my second year of high school by my art teacher, and wham I just took to it, like a fly on fly paper. I waited five minutes before I snapped the picture; the little guy looked up and stalled his tail moving rapidly behind him. His head tilted in my direction, I held still, you could have said I was having a staring contest. Nothing moved it seemed like the world stopped for a moment, awe it was so cute. All of a sudden I wanted to take it home with me and stuff it so its beauty would never age, but that would require me to kill it and that's something I couldn't do, and the fact that would be just plain me to the squirrel. And reality snapped back into place as my cell phone rang. The squirrel bolted into the bushes.

"Hello?" I said getting off the forest floor, and dusting the pine needles of my front with my free hand, my camera dangled around my neck. A deep voice answered on the other end, it was clearly a guy, and he sounded like a rich, snobbish asshole.

"Aaron Basco?" who was this guy and how did he know my name?

"This is she" I replied, I kept calm, for all I know it could have been some big shot that needed my services in shooting some wildlife. "And who is this?" I said. Seriously I wanna know, for all I know he could be a killer, or stalker and he could be in the woods with me this very moment. I looked around just to be sure. I sighed quietly; there was no one but me, the trees, and the wildlife.

"I am Maxwell Stanford, and I'm calling on the behalf of Mr. Weyland" he said. I curled my nose, I didn't like Mr. Weyland, and last I heard he was trying to close some environmental group down. This guy wasn't eco-friendly.

"And what does Mr Weyland want?" I asked. Seriously I wanted to hang up and hope to god he doesn't call back, but I also heard Charles Weyland was a stubborn fool.

"He requires your expertise" he said.

"Well tell Weyland I can't because I have to get my final done" I said. And it was completely true, but it also gave a great excuse not to work with the guy.

"He thought you would be, so he made a call to give you a few extended days on it, and he is willing to pay you 2 million for your services" he said. My breathing hitched, 2 million just to take a few picture of who knows what, is it just me or does he know how to bribe or what. So the question remains, do I accept said bribe? Or do I shoot it down, and go one with my life? Hmm…this was a lot harder then it sounds, I mean with 2 million, I could by a new camera, pay off student loans, by a decent apparent and pay rent and groceries for several months. But on the other hand I'd have to work with not so eco-friendly Weyland. I sighed well wasn't this choice obvious, I need the money. But that didn't mean I had to like the guy, no sir-re.

"Fine, you can tell Mr Weyland I accept his offer" I said. There was a chuckle on the other end, it sounded like a dieing cat.

"Good, when you get back to your vehicle there will be a car waiting to escort you to the helicopter that will then proceed to take you to your location" he said. Wait, what?

"What helicopter? But I need to pack, and where are we going?" I asked. And let me tell you something, these are perfectly intelligent questions not retarded ones.

"You're going to Antarctica Ms Basco, and about your pack, use the one in your truck" he said. My eyes bugged, Antarctica? As in the last great journey of man, the coldest place on earth, the home of multiple types of penguins and birds? And what a minute how the hell did he know I had a pack in my truck?

"How the hell do you know there's a pack in my truck?" I hissed through the phone, there was an amused chuckle on the other end. I didn't like this guy, he's a jerk.

"Isn't it obvious Ms Basco? I'm standing beside it" he said.

"You touch my truck and you're a dead man" I snapped hanging up the phone, turned and sprinted towards the area where I parked my truck. The trees were becoming blurry, and I was breathing heavily, no one touches my baby and lives, if he so much as touched it he was dead. I broke through the foliage and leaned against my knees, my eyes darting through the parking area. There standing next to my black Ford Durango was a tall black man, who held himself with confidence and radiated egotism. I smelled an asshole. I glared at him he was leaning against my pride and joy.

"Get off my truck!" I snapped. He chuckled pushing himself off of it. I already hated the guy and its only been what five minutes. Dude that has got to be the fastest I've judged someone.

"Calm down Ms Basco" he said. I continued to glare at him. "Come Ms Basco, Mr Weyland awaits your presence" he said walking towards his sleek black Lexus LF-A Concept, he pulled the passenger door opened and bowed like a gentleman, even though he was from one.

"What about my car?" I said walking towards the sweet ride, it may have been nice but no one replaces my baby.

"No worries, it will be back at your place within the hour" he said as I sat myself on the nice leather seat. I wanted to sigh, it felt so nice. But I didn't get comfortable; there is no way in hell I'm gonna be all relaxed in this guys care.

"It better be unharmed" I said slamming the door, I grinned in mentally when I saw the wince at what I did; apparently he didn't like it when someone treated his care with disrespect.

"Of course Ms Basco, only the best for you" I knew sarcasm when I heard it.

"Don't get smart with me Jeeves" I said levelly, I smiled cheekily as he glared and grumbled before he turned the car on, it purred to life. Damn, it sounded awesome, and I bet it drove smooth. I wanted to yelp in joy at how well if drove as we speed from the area. I looked out the window looking at an eagle as it glided on the wind currents, I think my life was changing, and at this moment I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

TBC…………

**A/N:**_so how is it so far? I like it, so please leave a review and I will continue soon. See yha. _

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_**the boring, the creepy, and the down right stupid**_

I've been here for a total of two days and I've been avoiding Mr Weyland ever since. I did not want to talk to that old geezer till it was necessary, and it wasn't necessary till the entire guest of Mr Weyland's get here . I heard it's a lot of people. I wasn't much of a people person, but I enjoyed whacked up conversations like the next guy. So two days later you could see me in the er….the hold? Of the Piper Maru, there were people I recognized from magazines. Like Sebastian de Rosa, a famous archaeologist, I thought he was doing a dig down in Mexico? Then there was Graeme Miller, a photographer like me, he's done a few for National Geographic, but he also did something with carbon-dating or something, scientific like that, I'm not much into those things, so I wouldn't know what those guys are called. Then there was Alexa Woods, she took scientist on expeditions on the ice, and she was with a small environmental group, who I heard was being sued by Weyland, so I have no idea why she was here, I bet she was forced or something. Maybe I should see….

"Hey, I'm Aaron Basco" I said slumping into a seat next to hers. I grinned at her, she looked at me wearily. "Where you bribed into this like I was?" She nodded. I shrugged.

"Figures, not a lot of people like Weyland, me I'm president of his hate comity" I said, she cracked a smile.

"Alexa Woods" she said holding out her hand. I grinned shaking it firmly, you know what they say, and a firm shake says you got strong character. My grinned when I spotted Stanford. I waved at him.

"Hey Jeeves!" I said, he looked annoyed.

"Ms Basco" He nodded, oh he was in a brooding mood.

"Aw, what's the matter never got that vacation yet?" I asked, he scowled. "Aw, don't frown, I'll make you my servant for the day and give you a big tip, would that make your day" I heard Alexa laugh beside me. He continued to scowl and paraded away like he owned the hold or something, jackass was so arrogant. I grinned turning towards here.

"I love picking on him, though he does deserve it, he touched my baby" I said sighing dramatically, hand to the forehead and everything. "I think he felt up my car!" I whispered loudly, I glanced at Jeeves, he was glaring at me.

"Maybe, doesn't look like he got any in awhile." she said.

"I know, I feel sorry for his car, must be feeling awful to be sexually abused every time he sits on its leather heated seats" there was a loud cough.

"Welcome aboard everybody" Jeeves started, everyone took there seats. Oh lookey now I have to listen to him talk in his weird British accent, at least I think it's British.

"Please, Some of you may be wondering why this team has been assembled--" I cut him off and boy I think I made him pop a few blood vessels.

"Amen to that" I said raising my hands up towards the ceiling as if worshipping god in a church a very ugly, dirty church.

"AS I was saying" he said shooting daggers at me, oh I think one hit me, I feel so wounded. "Your host with explain this now" he stopped as if pausing for a dramatic purpose. "Mr Weyland" I rolled my eyes.

"Why does the old geezer get a dramatic entrance and we don't" I said. Stanford looked at me sharply, I grinned and looked at him innocently, and I think I heard a few chuckles around the small group.

"Ms Basco, I suggest you show--" started Stanford before he was interrupted by an old voice I heard a few times over the TV, it was Mr Weyland.

"Stanford" he said looking at him pointedly, I hated how with just one look he can command people, and well I was one chick that wasn't going to happen to. "Ms Basco" he gave me that same tone, I stuck out my tongue, childish I know but I think the startled look on his face was worth it. I was momentarily distracted by the picture that had shown up on the wall.

"Cool, that looks like one of those puzzles, like start on one end, and try to find the way out" I was already going through the many mazes. I think I found a way out! Woot! I am the best!

"Unfortunately Ms Basco it's not" said Weyland. I shrugged muttering a low whatever. Maybe I should shut up, maybe this will go faster and I can go lounge on deck. Try to freeze myself or something.

"Seven Days ago" Mr Wayland started. "One of my satellites over Antarctica hunting for mineral deposits, discovered a sudden heat bloom beneath the earth, this is what the heat bloom outlines" he said. So the red lines were heated, hmmm, like thermal walls. Okay that is kinda cool. I wonder what its doing out here in the middle of nowhere.

"The Red lines indicate solid walls, through thermal mapping we've generated a rough 3-Dimensional image of the structure, its massive containing hundreds of rooms" hundreds of rooms eh? Was it just me or was this getting cooler? "All built around a central core, my experts tell me it's a pyramid, what they can't agree on is who built it and when" like everyone else in this damn room, I was confused. I mean you could smell it in the air, everyone looked at the map. Pictures began to flip across it as Mr Weyland continued.

"One expert tells me this has features reminiscent of the Aztecs, another tells me its probably Cambodian, what they all agree on is the smooth side is definitively Egyptian" I heard typing and turned towards Mr De Rosa, he was typing along on his laptop, his assistant peering over his shoulder, he was pointing over his shoulder. I think he might be on to something. And I was right when he spoke.

"I think your right" he said. Really which one? Omg what if it was all of the races, wouldn't that make them like the super race or something?

"Which one?" Weyland questioned.

"All of them" he said confidently, so it's a super race, cool. He stood up laying his computer on his chair.

"Meaning what exactly?" Alexa said from beside me.

"This pyramid contains the features of all three cultures" he said passionately, wow, I've never seen someone so in love with what they do, of course accept me. "This maybe the first pyramid ever built" he was looking at the red outline adoringly, it was like he wanted to take it out for a date, do the naughty, get married, and have graph 3-D image kids.

"But built by whom?" asked Miller, I rolled my eyes, even I know this answer and I wasn't even taking a class on civilizations.

"By the first civilization" and bingo Sebastian got a whole in one, but he was an expert. Someone should keep him off the turf grass. He's making us all look like stupid retards. But he was hot, so I'll forgive him, his looks gave him brownie points.

"Thank you" Weyland whispered loud enough for everyone to listen, I turned to look at him, if I didn't know any better it looked as if is eyes were tearing up. I raised a brow, this must really mean a lot to him.

"But how could anyone possibly build a pyramid out here?" I turned back to Millar, now that was a good question. Hehe….maybe it was the penguin people.

"Ancient maps show Antarctica free of ice" I turned to the assistant, he flicked his glasses, then pushed them up his nose, I bet he felt so smart doing that. "It's most likely the continent was once habitable." Really, you know I did not know that, not once in my high school geology class did we learn that, sure we learnt about Pangea and the ice ages, but I never thought Antarctica would be free of ice at one time, hell man I thought it was made of ice.

"Well I can't tell you who built it, but if I could take a sample from it, I can tell you how old it is" he said twisting to look up at the old man, an almost hopeful look in his science nerd face. He was probably picked on in high school.

"Well Dr Millar, I'm offering to put you right next to this thing" said Weyland pompously.

And it was just about around that time that I just zoned out. I mean, god, you can only listen to someone for so long, I glanced at my watch, it's already been twenty minutes. And this hanger is a little chilly. I sighed leaning my head back, I found myself staring into the eyes of one of the creepiest guys yet, he had this scar on his face. I mentally frowned, probably got into a bar fight, or maybe he's like this assassin and messed up on the job, so he changed his career path. I gripped my knee, I so didn't like the intense look in his eyes. I lugged my head back up and yawned. I watched Lex get up and leave. Oops I think I missed something important.

"Mr Weyland we are the best drilling team in the world, we'll drill to that depth in 7 days" said who I guessed was the drill team's leader. Then Weyland went on thanking them, and then we were all dismissed, I got up gladly and headed to see why Lex stomped off pissed off. I found her in her room which turned out to be beside mine.

"Hey" I said leaning against the door jam. She was shoving her clothes into her suitcase. I raised a brow. "Going somewhere?" I said.

"Yha, off this ship" she hissed before, I think mister weyland really pissed her off with something, alright time to ask, just hopefully I won't get my head bitten off.

"Weyland say something?" I said taking a seat on the bed next to her suit case. She looked at me like I was crazy. Okay so I really did miss something super important. "What did I miss that has you so iffy, I kind of zonked out" I said sheepishly. "There is just so many minutes you can listen to someone talk" I said blandly.

"Turns out we're going onto the ice without preparation" she said sighing, zipping up her toiletress bag, well at least I think it was before throwing that on top of it. How much stuff does she have, I've been here for so many days, okay two, and I haven't even unpack, she just got here and she is. I think I'm just lazy.

"Wait, what!" I said surprised, he was sending us onto the ice without preparation. "But what if something goes wrong! Someone could freaking die!" I said.

"Ms Woods, Mr Weyland would like to see you" I turned towards the voice I knew well, kinda.

"Jeeves, and you approve of this no preparation onto the ice!" I said jumping up, I got right in his face. He gave me that look he always seems to through at me, you know the one, where nannies of babysitters, or even older sisters look at you like your some annoying trash and should be chucked into the dump to rot. I glared at him.

I stomped around him and opened to the door to the right, before throwing my hands up into the air and screaming "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

TBC………………………………...

_**A/N: **__well the second chapter, I will have the third up sometime! Please leave a review, you don't have to of course, but I would like it if you did, gives me confidence to continue! See yha_

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

SO it's been decided, Lex was staying, better then the last choice. A Jerry Murdock, he had like three seasons off the ice, something about orthodox methods on one of his expeditions or maybe it was sexual harassment, I really couldn't remember. Miller had to bring out a picture of his kids, which really wasn't working because they were like six or seven and all there cuteness disappeared when they hit four and became hyperactive, it was just the way things worked in the kiddie world, kids are cute to a certain point. Then well there just monsters. I should know my nephew was the devil. So yha, not very good.

"Hey nice 9mm" I said to Adele Rousseau, I'm pretty sure she was French by the name. But she didn't have one of those funny French accents, which aren't very cool. It makes the men seem gay. The woman seem so sophisticated, I don't like it when I feel like someone's better then me. Doesn't make people seem very equal.

"Thanks, you into guns" she said loading a clip into her one of her back pockets. I shrugged.

"Nah, but my uncle on the other had was." I said yha you heard was. Unfortunately he died from a shooting accident, can you believe it, and the one thing he loved killed him. Can't say I miss him much, okay so I have my moments, but he was just weird. He stuffed his cat, poopie. I know weird name, don't ask. I saw Lex saddle up beside us.

"In all my time on the ice, I've never seen a gun save a persons life" she said.

"I don't plan on using it" Adele said putting a clip in. She was skilled. Okay, it was probably just one of those quirks people have. I mean rich women carry guns in there purposes right? Just so they can kill there very rich husbands and take all the mullah!

"Then why bring it?"

"The same reason as a condom" I raised a brow, okay…. "I'd rather have one and not need it, then not have one and need it" ohhh…., I laughed.

"Great example!" I said. The other two cracked a smile. After that Adele thanked Lex for saying, personally I think she had the hot's for her, but who am I to say. I think she was gay, but I could be wrong, you never know. And no I don't have a problem with it. So Lex gave us this big speech about how we stick together, don't wonder off alone, and if something bad happens no one tries to be a hero. Why did I get the feeling no one was going to listen?

--

Rogue stared at the back-water planet, his nerves were fried. He was nervous; it would be his first time in the Kiande Amedha Chiva, same with his twin brother Scar. He shook his head, his dreads swung around his strong brood shoulders and he growled in annoyance. He was a warrior, he shouldn't be nervous. His right lower tusk rubbed the top right tusk. It was sort of a reflex every time he was annoyed.

"Rogue stop fretting" said Scar as he came up to stand beside his brother who was taller then him by a few inches. "Its going to be fine and what would father say if he could see you know"

"I really don't care, I think I'm entitled to be a bit nervous, I mean this is the ultimate prey!" he said. Scar laughed.

"You always were the more gentle of us" Scar said placing a friendly slap on his brothers shoulder, Rogue scowled and tried to deck his brother, but like the great warrior Scar was, he dodged.

"Just take a deep breath and calm down, we leave in about an hour" he said before the door his closed behind him. Rogue sighed, easier said then done. Rogue didn't have that calm, confident behaviour of his brother, he second guest himself on most things. He was just glad he passed most of his classes to be considered a warrior. In truth Rogue didn't want to be a warrior at first, he wanted to study about ooman's, they were fascinating and one of the top prey. But he got into this because it made his father proud. He didn't know what his mother would say to a career of ooman watching, but he was sure she wouldn't agree with it. Scar had to be the only one who knew about his dream, and he was glad he was close to his twin brother that way. He took one look at the planet, before leaving to suit up for the hardest hunt in his life.

TBC……………

_**A/N: **__I know this is short compared to the other one, but oh well ya'll just gonna have to deal with it…so is it any good, please leave a review see yha!_

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Do you know what they call a moon that big In Italy?" said Sebastian, looking at Alex, his fingers twiddling with the bottle cap on a piece of string. Alex shook her head.

I was in the back of the snow rover staring at he large moon of in the distance, listening ideally to what Sebastian was saying about the it being called 'Luna dei Cacciatori', meaning hunters moon. Of course to me and my highly evolved brain, it sounded more like 'Luna to catch a Tory' but that isn't important. The Italians have a weird language, that's the point, though something's sound exceptionally beautiful in the language. Like in those Italian love movies, the kind were you hug a pillow do your chest, cry a bit, sniff and blow your nose in a Kleenex, then coo and awe about when its over. Not that I do, my mother on the other hand does. I'll just stick with action pack kung-fu videos I have at my apartment.

I fiddled with my camera lens, I wanted it to be at the perfect angle when we arrive. I was getting giddy with all the excitement, all those pictures, all the beauty captured for eternity, not that I knew it was going to be beautiful, for all I know it could look like the shits. But something told me I would find it beautiful, well cause it was a pyramid. I looked through my camera, the image was off Alex and Sebastian, they looked almost like a couple, and I mean almost. Sebastian certainly had an attraction to Alex, but Alex was a bit hard to read, the expression a bit closed off. Like she doesn't want to get to far out, and be caught. It was a unconscious action I bet, cause not once did I notice, she could have been hurt by a boy in the past. Course all men are idiots, everyone knows this. Its like one of Murphy's Law. Sometimes it amazed me what kind of things you can see through the lens of a camera.

I leaned forward to look out the front window, when the rover was beginning to slow down. I couldn't see a thing, It was so dark out. As I stepped from the vehicle my camera now hanging around my neck, I stood beside one of the many men in the group, I think he was from the drill team. The light from the rovers illuminated the shear drop off and the station down below. Lifting my camera I snapped a picture.

"According to your satellite Mr Weyland, your pyramid is two hundred feet below this" said Alex, contempt in her voice. She was still angry with Weyland, actually did anyone really like Weyland? I didn't that was for sure. He seemed arrogant and bossy. And I hated people like that.

And so we made our slow trek down the slope, and when I mean slow, I mean me. I may be a photographer and seem all you know confident, but I have a fear. Yes a fear, hard to believe right? Well not really, but I have a fear of heights. Ever since I fell of the high dive at the pool and cracked my chin on the stairs on my down, I have been scared of heights ever since. The only thing left from that incident was light white scares on my chin, you had to get really close to see them. But I eventually touched down, with the rest of the crew and was quickly paired off with Sebastian, Alex, and Millar. Everyone went off to search the abandoned whaling station, how I knew this, I watched a documentary on it one time, apparently everyone disappeared over night, that was in 1904, over a hundred years ago. I laughed in my head.

"ooooo, a creepy abandoned whaling station" I said behind Millar, whispering for effect. I could see him tense, Alex and Sebastian didn't hear me they were up ahead. "Not afraid of ghost are you Millar?" I said coming to stand behind him.

"No" he said in his Irish or maybe it was English accent. I peaked up at him, his face was white. I snickered.

"Of course you aren't Millar." I said my humour shinning clear in my voice. "You know I bet there are tons of restless souls here, waiting to go beyond the great light" I said as a conversation starter. He hummed looking around. "or they could just want to stay here and eat the unsuspecting tourist souls" I added. The tourists being us.

"right" he whispered. I smirked. I think I freaked him out. I frowned when he veered off into another section of the abandoned place. I looked forward to the group leaders, but they already turned a corner. Sighing I turned and ran to catch up to Millar. She did say no one to go off on there own.

"Millar we're not supposed to leave the group" I hissed. He ignored me pushing open a big metal door and walking in flare lit. I rolled my eyes and huffed, men. I stood outside, my ass was freezing. I could hear him mumbling in there.

"And one for national geographic" then there was a click of a camera. I decided to walk in, and when I did I found him staring at this one place in the room, I could see his adams apple moving as he swallowed.

"What is it?" I whispered. I followed his finger as he pointed.

"There's something over there" he whispered back, then I heard it the clank. Oh my god, something was over there but what. I could feel my imagination running wild, what if it was some murderer, or some evil deformed thing that was hideous and ate human flesh and we were its next target. I could here is scurrying around, the sound was getting closer louder. Before it came out, I was so tense. I ended up laughing at what it was. A penguin.

"Its just a penguin, for a second there I thought it was some large human eating beast" I said between breathes. I screamed when a hand feel on my shoulder.

"better watch out they bite" said Alex an amused smile on her face.

"Don't do that, you gave me a heart attack" I said clutching my chest.

"sorry" she said she looked apologetic, before her face hardened into a frown,.

"I thought I said not to leave the group" she said.

"You said not alone, and I'm not. I accompanied Millar who is a dare devil at heart, wanting to disobey a ladies orders" I quipped, pointing towards Millar who was standing to the left holding his camera and grinning sheepishly.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again" she said before she turned and continued. I followed and so did Millar.

"Yes boss" she shook her head and a small smile on her face.

"Aaron you are something else" I smiled off course I was. I was one of a kind.

_**A/N: **__the next chapter is totally dedicated to Rogue. And it will be in third person, not first person. _

_**Pampers Baby Dry.**_


End file.
